This technology relates to a bill discriminating apparatus that performs bill discrimination.
Prior Art
Bill discriminating apparatuses for performing bill discrimination are incorporated in cash automatic teller machines (ATM) installed at financial institutions, etc. and in automatic vending machines. A variety of discrimination technologies were proposed for this bill discriminating apparatus in the past. As one of these discrimination technologies, there is a technology that discriminates bills to which a foreign object such as tape is adhered.
For example, with the bill discriminating apparatus noted in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 7-6245, by comparing the detection voltage in relation to the thickness of a bill type, the tape detection reference voltage, and the negotiable security detection reference voltage, a detection is made of whether or not there is tape. Then, furthermore, when tape is adhered extending to both ends of the negotiable security, a text image of two locations on the negotiable security is taken, and by comparing these, discrimination is performed for whether this is authentic or not.
Also, with the bill determination apparatus noted in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 63-247895, a detection signal output from a thickness sensor while the bills are being conveyed is taken, data that shows the irregularity pattern of the bill is obtained, and by comparing this with a reference pattern, a determination is made of whether the bill is authentic or not. With this technology, it is also possible to perform two sheet overlap detection (hereafter called double feed detection) that detects when two bills or more are fed overlapping each other, or to perform detection of whether there is tape on the bill (hereafter called tape detection).